


Cue

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Belting, Breathplay, Consensual Violence, Control Issues, Feeding, I'm Going to Hell, If RPF Has Canon, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Power Bottom Brett, Spanking, Submissive Top Eddy, Tickling, intentionally out of character, that is
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “反正陪你去练拳击也是一个性质。”“那不是——”Eddy抗议道。“不是，你说什么性质？”Brett波澜不惊：“伤害我。”缘更。请阅读tag和警告。





	1. Breathplay

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意这篇文章没有严谨的事实支撑。与心理问题和性暴力相关的一切都是想当然的。

Eddy自己都没意识到整件事——放弃出国，专心做视频——给他的压力有多大，直到Brett突然说：“你可以冲我发泄。”

Eddy眨眨眼睛，回顾了一下自己说的话。他基本上是在抱怨那个一直很支持他的教授坚定地否定他。“什么？”他问。紧接着：“不，说出来好多了。”

并没有。他不是很会处理别人对他的情绪；申请大学那阵子他基本上是泡在拳击馆里的，Brett陪他去过几次，但通常只是看着。Brett不喜欢拳击，因为“一点创造性都没有”。但Eddy怀疑主要是因为Brett反应不过来，老是被揍。

但是。“不，说真的。”Brett如果会轻易放弃他的奇思妙想就不是Brett了，“反正陪你去练拳击也是一个性质。”

“那不是——”Eddy抗议道。“不是，你说什么性质？”

Brett波澜不惊：“伤害我。”

Eddy把脸皱成表情包：“什么？！”

Brett似乎用尽了耐心，他抓住Eddy的手腕，把他的手拉过来，放在自己脖子上。“用力，”他说。

Eddy条件反射地握住手掌下的一截颈子。“什么？”他还是没反应过来。

“掐我脖子，”Brett说，他的声带在Eddy手掌下震颤。“让我窒息。”

Eddy瞪着他。“……我不是很想知道你的性癖，”他说。

Brett翻了个白眼，把Eddy的手摔了下去。“只是说说，”他说。“如果你抱怨完了，我们可以开始干活了吗？”

这个话题理应到此为止，但Eddy发现他被这一幕缠上了。他的手掌记下了Brett的呼吸、心跳和声音，无时无刻不在提醒他。他被迫一天重温那一刻八百次，然后有了新的发现。“如果我弄伤你了怎么办？”

“这才是重点啊，”Brett立刻明白了他说的是什么，即使他们前一刻还在讨论下一支视频的内容。他说：“如果我受不了了，我会给你信号的。”

“什么信号？”Eddy追问道。

“很可能是揍你一拳，”Brett说。他在纸上涂掉两行字，抬起头来：“我会拍拍你。肩膀或者大腿。”

Brett垂死挣扎的画面不期然地在Eddy眼前一闪而过，他不舒服地打了个冷战。

“但是我不觉得这能行，”Brett接着说，Eddy迟钝地看着他。“我们没钱做这特效。”

Eddy花了两秒钟才反应过来Brett说的是视频。他点点头，把混乱的思绪打包塞进脑海深处。暂时。

晚上他查了一些资料。没什么特别的，只是在谷歌里输入choke这个词，然后敲下回车，打开网页，又一个，再一个，再一个。他的手还在提醒他属于Brett的脉动，Brett的喉结的形状，还有Brett柔软的皮肤。Eddy过于用力地合上笔记本，大吼了一声。一个枕头从旁飞来，砸在Eddy身边的墙上。那是Brett在抗议他半夜扰人好眠。

想到Brett若无其事地工作、学习、睡觉，而自己却被这事烦得头都要秃了，Eddy顿时气不打一处来。他把笔记本收好，一步跳到Brett的床上，掀开被子。Brett怒吼一声，把他掀开，压着他开始挠痒痒。

Eddy歇斯底里的笑声点燃了宿舍里此起彼伏的咆哮。Brett伸手捂住他的嘴，在他身边躺下来。他们竖起耳朵听了好一会儿，似乎没有人决定因此找上门来。他们松了一口气，Brett拿开手，坐起来。

“你又发什么疯？”他低声问道。

Eddy看着他。Brett穿了件旧T恤当睡衣，松松垮垮的领口露出Brett大半边肩膀，从那往上直到Brett乱糟糟的头发，是Brett那烦扰了他一周多的脖子。Eddy咽了口唾沫，移开视线。

“好的，”Brett说。

Eddy差点没跳起来。“你有读心术吗？！”

Brett叹了口气，像是在嘲笑Eddy大惊小怪。他毫无必要地把领口往下扯了一把，仰头进一步露出脖子。“来吧。”

“但是，”Eddy虚弱地说。

Brett躺下来，拱了拱Eddy。“快点，我想睡觉。”

Eddy坐起来，扭着身子把手搭在Brett脖子上。他的手自动自发地找到上次来过的地方，卡在Brett喉结上方，但他只是把手放在那里，不敢用力。他的腰很快抗议起来，Eddy换了个姿势，跪在Brett身侧。

他的动作把他的手往下一带，在他虎口下Brett的脉搏突然放大了。Eddy被吓了一跳，对上Brett的眼睛，想要知道自己有没有弄疼他。Brett没戴眼镜，看起来疲惫又脆弱。Eddy摸到他咽了口唾沫。

“继续，”他的声音低沉。这句指令直接灌进Eddy的手新长出来的脑子里，它忠实地执行下去，重重地往下压。另一只手也擅自决定来凑热闹，压在第一只手的手背上。

Brett半阖着眼，眼神游移。Eddy不确定他能不能看清自己的表情；但他能清楚地看见Brett的脸逐渐变成不正常的潮红。他能感觉到Brett的心跳在加速，呼吸变得困难。他松开手，Brett立刻深吸了一口气。

“我不知道这有什么意义，”Eddy说。

“这个嘛，”Brett说，“你这周都闭嘴了。”

Eddy瞪着他。“我能再来一次吗？”他舞动着手指威胁地问。

“当然，”Brett说。他看起来并没有被威胁到，甚至还好整以暇地调整了一下位置，给Eddy让出更多空间。

这是Brett自找的。Eddy把两只手放回原位，稍微放开了点力度。他想撕下Brett那副无所谓的表情，但Brett就只是静静地承受。Eddy有些挫败地松开手，然后灵光一现，在Brett吸气地时候恢复了力道。

Brett咳了两声，眼角溢出泪花。他抬起手抓住Eddy的肩膀，但没用力。Eddy迟疑了片刻，决定这不算是终止信号，于是他没松手。Brett终于调整过来，抬起视线看他。他湿漉漉的眼睛破坏掉了所有冷淡的神色，让他看起来似乎是在求助。

但他没有让Eddy停下。Eddy往前倾身，把身体的重量都压了上去，想要看到他完全崩溃的样子。Brett痛苦地闭上眼睛，张着嘴努力地攫取空气。他的手往上游去，抓住Eddy的发尾，不知是因为窒息带来的无力颤抖还是什么，他挠了挠Eddy的后颈，力道轻得宛如亲吻。Eddy随之颤栗，触电一般抽回手。

Brett弹起来，捂着脖子大口喘息。Eddy跪在一旁看着他逐渐平复下来。“你从哪里学的？”他问。

“什么？”Brett嘶哑地问他。

“这个……这……玩法。”Eddy感觉自己的脸烧了起来。他真正想问的是在谁的床上学会的，但这问题听起来太奇怪了。Brett扭头面向他，没有焦点的眼睛一派无辜。他抓了抓头发：“你喜欢吗？”

“这很诡异，”Eddy立刻说。

Brett耸耸肩。“那就是喜欢。”

Eddy皱起脸。“我说了这很诡异。”

“但是有用，”Brett开始翻白眼了，“不用谢，哥们。记得关灯。”他倒下去，把被子拉过头。Eddy爬回自己床上，伸手关了灯。他躺下来，双手交叠放在腹部上，问自己：我喜欢吗？

在黑暗中，他诚实地回答：是的。

是的。他喜欢看着Brett在他的许可下才能呼吸。他喜欢握着Brett的心跳。他喜欢Brett淡漠的表情破碎。他喜欢Brett搭在他肩上的手自始至终没有拍出停止的讯号。

他感到羞耻，仿佛承认这个就是承认了他本质下流邪恶。Brett痛苦的脸浮现在他眼前，他抬手卡住自己的脖子，试着闭气。呼吸不畅只是诸多痛苦中的一项，血管被扼住让他的大脑麻痒，被挤压的食道也不适地传来抗议。

一只温热的手覆上他的手，把他吓了一跳。“别想太多，”Brett在他耳边说。他把Eddy的手拿开，从他身下把被子扯出来，抖开，盖好。Eddy听着他赤脚走过两张床之间的地板。

“疼吗？”他问。

“有一点点，”Brett说。他的声音还是沙哑的。“但没事。别担心。”

Eddy没有回话。他听见Brett叹了口气，走回来。

“我是不是把你弄坏了？”他嘟囔着钻进Eddy的被窝，把他往里挤去。“睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的小弟弟。”他捏着嗓子荒腔走板地唱道，同时还像模像样地半搂着Eddy，轻拍他的身侧。

Eddy忍俊不禁，伸脚踹向Brett。“滚蛋！”

“嗷！”Brett夸张地大叫着，带着整张被子翻过身去。Eddy把被子扯过来，Brett跟着也回来了。“你没事了？”

“没事了。”Eddy说。

“答应我别乱想了，”Brett说。Eddy点点头。Brett拍拍他的肩膀，起身回自己床上去了。他的呼吸很快地平缓下去。Eddy把被子盖好，闭上眼睛。他听着Brett的呼吸声，慢慢地也睡着了。


	2. Belting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy获得了呛水抗性。

问题在于，Eddy的记忆不是电脑上的数据，没法一键删除，除非Brett的脖子一夜之间神奇地消失。可是Brett的脖子不仅好端端地杵在他的肩膀以上脑袋以下，其上还多出了一片青紫的瘀痕。假如Brett昨晚惨死床上，Eddy毫不怀疑他会被当成嫌疑人抓起来，然后被确认为真凶，送上电椅。幸运的是Brett没死，此刻正坐在餐桌前享用早餐。不幸的是，他对于他脖子上的情况似乎毫无所觉，就那么明晃晃地露着。

“你说没事的，”Eddy在Brett对面坐下，抢先控诉，“这看起来可不像没事。”

“你的份，”Brett把手边的纸袋推过来。他的声音有一点沙哑，但至少还能说话。他拿起咖啡润润唇，“真没事。”

“每个人都会觉得我终于忍不住对你下杀手了，”Eddy继续说。Brett夸张地睁大眼睛。“难道这不是真相吗？”

他在刻意逗乐，但Eddy只觉得被踩到了痛脚。“我不是——”他叹了口气。“我后悔了。这不应该发生的。”他打开纸袋，拿出还温热的三明治。他满怀愧疚地咬了一大口，才发现Brett停下了手上的动作，正看着他。Eddy抬抬眉毛，意思是“有话快说”。

“是我让你这么做的，”Brett说。他指了指那片扎眼的青色，“我知道会有这个后果，而且我觉得可以承受。所以，拜托，不要再瞎想了。”

Eddy咽下嘴里的食物。“我没法控制我的感情，”他停下来，积蓄能量。“我伤害了你，而且我觉得……兴奋。我不喜欢这样。”他想了想，补充道：“但是还是谢谢你，真的。”

Eddy凝视着Brett的眼睛，希望能让Brett明白他复杂的感受。Brett的目光沉甸甸地落在他手上。他把剩下的三明治塞进嘴里，缓慢地咀嚼起来。Eddy以为这个话题到此结束了，放心地开始享用早餐。咖啡已经放凉了。

“好吧，”Brett终于开口了。“我们可以尝试别的形式。”

Eddy被咖啡呛到了。他一连抽了好几张纸巾来擦桌子，Brett就那么坐着，静静地喝着他的咖啡。

“哥们，‘我不喜欢这样’这句话你哪里没听明白？”他把纸巾扔进垃圾桶里。“等等，难道这真的是你的性癖？”

Brett翻了个白眼。“你喜欢，我不反对。我看不出来有什么理由不继续。”

“我不——”

“你可以控制你的行为，不是吗？我也可以随时叫停。”Brett向前倾身，“或者如果我对你做同样的事，能让你不那么纠结吗？”

“为什么我们非得讨论这个不可？”Eddy困惑地问道。“我们就不能……放过它吗。”

“因为你想要，”Brett说。他倒在椅背上，抓过咖啡一饮而尽，Eddy将视线从他脖子上撕下来。“但是我尊重你的意见，这个话题到此为止，除非你决定再次提起。”Brett站起来，把咖啡杯投向垃圾桶。他回到房间，留Eddy一个人坐在起居室里，困惑不已。他不知道Brett为何如此笃定，但他希望Brett是错的。

但当然，Brett是对的。Brett总是对的。Eddy在半个月以后彻底接受现实。那时他在拳击馆里解下绑带，意识到对着沙包痛殴来排解压力这条渠道已经完全堵死了，就好像得到过自由的人不再能忍受拘禁。他沮丧地穿过夜色回到宿舍，发现Brett并不在。这就足以让他变得足够恼怒，能够在Brett推门进来时问：“所以还有哪些形式？”

Brett踢掉鞋，把外套脱下扔到椅背上。他没有立刻回答，而是慢悠悠地把口袋里的东西掏出来，一一收好。然后他坐在椅子上，居高临下地看着Eddy。一般来说Eddy会顺势恭维两句，但今天他真的不想配合。

Brett的眼睛在他脸上逡巡，Eddy就任他看着。Brett能看出什么来呢？无聊？沮丧？挫败？所有这些？他不在Brett面前伪装自己，Brett也不会对他说谎（恶作剧除外），但这……这不一样。他觉得赤裸。

“你想伤害我吗？”Brett忽然问道。Eddy的呼吸一滞。“灼烧？电击？鞭打？”

他每说一个词Eddy就要呼吸一滞，终于在第三次成功地呛到了自己。他爬起来拼命地咳嗽，回过神来发现Brett悄无声息地走到床边，于是又是一连串的咳嗽。Brett把他的杯子递给他，好心地等到他缓过来才接着问：“刀割？呛水？勒伤？”

“停一停，”Eddy赶紧打断了Brett的报菜名。他把杯子放到床头柜上，不是很敢转回来面对突然陌生的多年好友。他叹了口气，垂着眼转身。“忘了这个吧……我不应该提起的。我只是……”他终于学会了控制自己的呼吸道，没有把自己呛成一个傻子。“你在干什么？”

Brett把皮带抽出来。Eddy的大脑在“天啊Brett终于出柜了”和“天啊Brett终于忍受不了我了”之间反复横跳，他的身体则运行无碍，在Brett把皮带对折递过来时自动接过。

“好的，”Eddy毫无必要地说道。Brett退后了一步，抓着领子把T恤扯过头。Eddy猝不及防，被白花花的肉体闪了眼。他稍微避开视线。“Brett。Brett，你在干嘛？”

Brett把T恤扔到外套身边。他环顾左右，走到桌边，双手抓住桌沿，脊背完全拉伸开来。Eddy瞪着他的背。他见过Brett不穿衣服的样子，但这幅姿态绝对是第一次。他大概能领会到Brett的意思，但长久以来建立的心理屏障绊住他的脚，不许他动弹。Brett扭过头来，不耐烦地催促：“过来。”

Eddy僵硬地走向他。Brett把眼镜摘下来，小心地放在桌面上。他往后撤了一步，又一次回过头。“看着我的手，”他说，“如果我的手离开桌沿，你就要立刻停下。”

“好的，”Eddy小声说。他的视线落在Brett的右手上：纤长的手指自然分开，松松地搭在桌面上。

Brett垂下头去。“好了，开始吧。”

Eddy迟迟无法说服自己。先前的那点恼怒已经烟消云散了，此刻他怎么也找不到那种百无禁忌的状态。“如果我下手太重了怎么办？”

“很难，”Brett说。“皮带毕竟不是专门的道具。”

专门的道具。他这话说得好像他知道什么是专门的道具一样——但是也许他知道。也许是皮鞭，也许是别的什么，也许他也是这样全然袒露，全盘接受。

Eddy轻轻挥了下皮带。它软绵绵地落在Brett背上，没有留下一丝痕迹。他加重了力道，但仍然不敢太用力。这一次皮带打在Brett侧腰，发出了一点点声音。

这件事变得容易了起来。Eddy继续加大力度。他很快知道了大概怎样的力度会留下红痕，以及怎么样的力度太重了——他一直观察着Brett的手指。如果他太用力了，Brett就会紧紧地握住桌沿，手指随之泛白。除此之外，Brett全无反应，这让Eddy觉得有点……不现实。Brett话很多，而Eddy其实挺喜欢听他讲划过他思维的任何一件事。现在，在沉默中，Eddy觉得自己一个人走在黑暗中，只是为了走路而走路。

在这整件事完全沦为纯粹理性的变量控制之前，Eddy惊异地听见了Brett的喘息。那更像是一声过重的呼吸，但是在Brett近乎凝固的沉默中，它如春雷般响亮。Eddy停下来品味了一会儿。 是的，他想要这个。

他试着重复这一鞭的力道。但Brett也许是建立起了耐受力，这一次他没有发出任何声音。于是Eddy加大了力度。他看见Brett的手指微微泛白，但他没有听到他想要的反馈。他几乎没有犹豫地继续加大力度。

这一次Brett叫了出来。非常短促，但足够让Eddy心满意足。他停下来，注意到Brett的背部已经红透了，皮带留下的红痕几乎是平行的，覆盖了整个下背部。

Brett回头看向他。“你可以换一个方向，”他说话时微微喘气。

“你不疼吗？”Eddy忍不住问道。“你怎么能……建议别人伤害你？”

Brett把额前滑落的头发甩到一边，眨掉睫毛上的冷汗。“这不一样。”他简短地说完，垂下头去，左右活动了一下。“我不能说我享受这个，但是……”他罕见地犹豫了起来。“我不在乎，而你需要，所以我很乐意。”

Eddy模模糊糊地感觉到他在这句话之下藏了些东西。但是这会儿他像是坐在过山车上俯冲，完全无法思考。“继续，”Brett命令道。

“你能一直说话吗？”Eddy问道。“我喜欢你的声音。”

“……说什么呢？”Brett慢了半拍才开口。

“什么都可以。今天晚上你去哪儿了？”

“图书馆。我借了——”他迅速地收住声音。Eddy观察着新的痕迹，它和原来红痕交错。这个角度可以。

“——一些书，剪辑的。”Brett继续说了下去。“我们学校的图书馆根本——没有。呼。所以我跑去市图书馆了。我中学毕业——以后——就没有去过了，借书证就找了——半个小时。我——啊！”

他把头深深地埋下去，肩膀高耸。“你还好吗？”Eddy有点担心地问道。

“手还在桌子上呢，”Brett说。但他的声音已经喑哑下去。“你确定吗？”

“我坐地铁去的。”Brett说。

好吧，继续。现在这更像是一场游戏：打断得一分，喘息得三分，尖叫得五分；Brett认输，游戏胜利。Eddy拿了三十几分，然后再次停了下来。Brett努力地深呼吸着，身体剧烈地起伏。Eddy把皮带扔到床上，走上前去轻轻碰了碰Brett的背。他把手按在红肿的鞭痕上，Brett在他手掌下颤动了一下，稳定了一秒钟，又开始颤抖。Eddy拿起他苍白的手，看着它一点点回复血色。它完全被冷汗浸湿了。

“你不应该伤害你的手。”他说。

Brett摇摇头，拿起眼镜，任由Eddy牵着他走到床边坐下。他看起来似乎思维断了线，懵懂的样子让Eddy想要拥抱他。于是他就这么做了，小心地避开了下背部的伤。Brett在他怀里逐渐平复下来，戴上眼镜，把他推开。“满意了？”

Eddy点点头。“谢谢。”这个词太浅了，但他不知道还能怎么表达。“我给你擦点药？”

Brett往床上一趴：“轻点啊。”

“你是怕疼的，”Eddy怔怔地说。

“药箱在书柜下面的抽屉里，”Brett告诉他。“别瞎想了，快点。”

Eddy把药箱拿来，取出止痛的药膏。他挤了一管在手心上，化开了才涂在Brett背上。Brett仍然不出声，疼得极了才深深吸口气。Eddy想知道这是不是他应对疼痛的方式。他把整个下背部都涂了一遍，忽然想要亲亲他刚刚摸过的地方。

这念头把他吓得不轻。他把药箱收起来，同Brett说他先去洗澡。Brett没有察觉到异样，随意挥了挥手。Eddy躲进浴室里，打开水龙头，把头伸到水流下。

等他自觉清醒，确定刚才的想法只是氛围使然，Eddy关掉抬头对着镜子沉思，觉得自己既没有变得面目可憎，也没有眼含春意。这很好。他关掉水龙头。

他回到卧室时Brett已经趴在原地睡着了。Eddy给他盖了床被子，Brett抽搐了一下，但没醒来。Eddy关了灯，钻进被窝里，再一次在Brett的呼吸声中睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我瞎编的。没有参考价值。


	3. Tickling

Brett梦游一般晃进厨房时Eddy正在手忙脚乱地尝试给煎蛋翻面。Eddy从余光里看见他，知道他会直奔咖啡机——全宿舍最贵的共有资产——于是往前一步让开道路，同时再一次把铲子戳进蛋和锅之间。他成功地把蛋戳破了。Brett没有出现在咖啡机前。Eddy破罐子破摔地把蛋对折了翻过去，然后转头看向厨房门口。

Brett杵在那里，瞪着Eddy。

“你还好吗？”Eddy问。

“你在干嘛？”Brett问。

“呃，煎蛋？”Eddy说。他再次翻面，感激地看到它没有像面包一样煎焦。“你还过不过去？”

Brett缓慢地摇了摇头，从Eddy身后挤过去。咖啡机发出嗡鸣，Eddy把蛋盛出来，放在切开的的面包上。

“我不知道你还会做饭，”Brett把这话说得像是“我就知道你不会做饭”。Eddy立刻反驳道：“我一直会做饭！”然后他停下来，仔细观察这个本应是三明治的……存在。

Brett响亮地喝了口咖啡。

Eddy瞥了他一眼。Brett一脸欣赏地摇着咖啡杯。

“谁都需要练习，”Eddy镇定地说着伸手拿起第二个蛋。

“我可不会帮你吃掉那个……东西，”Brett立刻宣布。

Eddy又瞥了一眼他的作品，放下了鸡蛋。他把那玩意儿拿起来，Brett踩下垃圾桶的踏板，它进了它应该去的地方。

Brett松开脚。“谁又把这个桶踢进来了？”他厌烦地自言自语。他把杯子涮了涮，放回橱柜，然后用脚把垃圾桶推了出去，把真正的厨房用垃圾桶踢进来。“好了，现在我要去吃点真正的早餐。”

Eddy从余光里观察他不自然的动作。

他们在两条街以外的意式餐厅吃了顿早餐。完美的煎蛋，完美的咖啡，完美的一切。Eddy漫不经心地思考着如何趁Brett不注意结账。他停下来。

他在想什么？

“你还好吗？”Brett问道。

“没事，”Eddy说。Brett不大信服地看了他一眼。“我试试看今天能不能把初稿剪出来，”他放过了Eddy，“过了这周我就要准备乐团面试了。”

Eddy胡乱地应了一声。Brett在他面前打了个响指：“嘿，你在想什么？”

“你知道吗，”Eddy决定告诉Brett，“小时候我妈打过我以后，第二天会给我做一顿丰盛的早餐。”

Brett没有障碍地理解了他。“你觉得你变成她了？”

Eddy点点头，又摇摇头。“我不知道。”他说。

Brett沉思了一会儿。Eddy认出了他下定决心的神情。“你知道我们学校有一个……呃，同辈心理咨询什么的社团吧？”

Eddy努力地回想了一下。“你去过一次的那个？我记得你说那是‘浪费时间’。”

“你可以试一下，”Brett说，“说不定他们能给你一点建议呢。”

Eddy怀疑地看着Brett，Brett耸耸肩。“或者你也可以不去，只是说说。”

“我对你的‘只是说说’要有心理阴影了，”Eddy告诉他。Brett看起来克制住了一个白眼。“我要回宿舍了，”他宣布，“你是不是去琴房？”

Eddy点点头。“看看我运气如何，”他说。Brett收拾好东西，拍拍他的肩膀：“那你买单吧，再见。”他飞快地消失在门外。

“什么鬼？”Eddy叫道。

“不用谢！”Brett的声音从门外飘进来。Eddy做了一个深呼吸，忽然之间一点都不觉得困扰了。

但他还是去了那个什么什么社团，社团的成员又把他介绍给学校的心理医生，而这就是他带着一盒可洗马克笔和一沓白纸走进宿舍的原因。

“你决定转行了吗？”Brett问道。Eddy摇摇头。“我在合理地释放压力，”他肃穆地说。

Brett围观他释放了十分钟。“好了，”他用力地一拍手，“我有个更好的主意。”

“比专业意见还好？”Eddy挫败地把马克笔抛开。

“当然。我们在彼此身上画画，谁笑谁就输了。”Brett从地上捡了一支棕色的马克笔。

Eddy皱起脸。“这也太蠢了，”他说着挑出蓝色的画笔。“再说，我一准输。”

“但你也有可能在石头剪刀布里赢了我，”Brett盘腿坐在他对面，“来吧，石头、剪刀、布！”

Eddy出了石头。Brett大笑着伸手包住他的拳头：“快把衣服脱了！”

“我认输，”Eddy立刻说道。“不！”Brett大叫着动手扯他的T恤下摆，“不可以认输！”

但这并没有什么区别，Brett才刚落笔Eddy就笑倒在地上。在Brett坚持创作的短短几分钟内，Eddy觉得自己已经死过一遍又重生了。

“我会报复回来的，”Eddy发誓。他低头看了一眼肚子上的图样，“这是什么啊？一团头发吗？”

Brett满意地把笔盖盖好。“我可不像你这么弱，”他充满优越感地说道。“以及这是刺猬。”

“啧，”Eddy嫌弃地移开视线。他总是忘记Brett完全没有继承他母亲在绘画上的才华。“来吧，剪刀、石头、布！”

他赢了这一局。Brett摇着头脱掉上衣，视线黏在他手上。Eddy思考着该画什么图案绕到他背后，一眼就看见Brett尚未恢复的下背。条条红肿蛰痛他的眼睛，Eddy飞快地移开视线。

他仍然无法理解自己为何能下那么重的手。在那一刻，他好像完全变成了另一个人——不，他还是他，他只是完全忘记了社会的规训。这认知让他的心直往下坠。

Brett打了一个响指：“你打算弃权吗？”他不耐烦地催促道。

“不，”Eddy回过神来，他不想让自己的情绪毁了Brett此刻快乐的心情。“站起来，”他要求道。他轻柔地在Brett的脊椎尽头的突起上画了一个高音谱号。Brett打了个激灵，除此之外别无反应。这在Eddy的预料之中，Brett本来就不很怕痒。他继续写下去，把脑海中浮现的第一段旋律抄了下来，然后停下来，意识到就算他在Brett背上抄完整本平均律也没用。他得想个办法让Brett分心。

他又一次瞥向Brett的下背。想要亲吻的念头再一次浮现出来，Eddy用力地想要擦掉它，但它固执地闪烁着。这是战术，它甚至用Eddy自己的声音开口了。你还能怎么让Brett惊讶呢？

好吧。Eddy还能怎么办呢？他可是发过誓的。他漫不经心地给乐句收了个尾，低头在高音谱号上亲了一下。Brett果然震惊地甩回头来看着他。Eddy早就就位的手迅速地从Brett侧腰一直画到他腋下。

这一招奏效了。Brett用力地闭上眼睛，但还是笑了出来。像是打开了水闸一样，他笑得停不下来，完全失去了自控力。Eddy甚至可以从Brett躲闪的姿势看出自己写了什么。

“好了，停下来！”Brett躬着身子叫道。Eddy仍然沉浸在复仇的快感里，没听他的。Brett伸手打掉了Eddy的笔：“我说了停下！”

“别啊，我还没画完呢！”Eddy从地上捡起另一支笔，三步并作两步追上Brett，把他摁倒在床上。

Brett“嗷”了一声，尝试性地挣扎了一下，理智地放弃了。不勤加练习的后果就是这样：事到临头只能任人宰割。Eddy稳稳地压制住Brett的髋骨，一只手控制住Brett的双手（这是手大的众多优势之一），另一只手继续在他身上写写画画。他看着Brett破碎地笑着、扭动着想要躲开自己的笔触，满意的感觉油然而生，同时他意识到自己回到了那种状态，而且他并不想抽离。

他停了下来，与此同时Brett再次说道：“我说不，Eddy。”

Eddy察觉到了Brett语气的变化。他草草结束涂鸦，抬头与Brett对上视线。Brett因为先前的打闹双颊泛红，眼角眉梢还带着点笑意，这副神态多少削弱了他严肃的语气。Eddy乘着那股无所束缚的状态问道：“游戏规则不就是如此吗？直到你认输为止。”

他迎着Brett的视线，后者抬了抬眉毛。“不，”他慢慢地说，仍然在努力平复呼吸，“这不是我的游戏规则。”

所以确实有一个游戏。Eddy轻轻放过了这件事，转而试探道：“但这是我的游戏规则。”

Brett半阖起眼观察他。他后悔打开了Eddy这个潘多拉魔盒吗？

他移开了视线。“那我认输，”他轻快地说。

就这样？Eddy难以置信地看着Brett。后者活动了下被Eddy禁锢的手腕，示意他松手。

Eddy没有动。他抬头做了个深呼吸。“我想要这个，”他说，突然真切地意识到前两次都是由Brett主导的。他应该怎么开始这种对话？我想要折磨你？我想挠你痒痒？我想继续看你挣扎？他在心里尴尬得打滚。

“那你得努力争取，”Brett打断了他的思考。“现在，我再说一次，放开我。”

他并没有加大音量，但——也许是因为红晕已经退却了，他的神色变得极具压迫性。Eddy条件反射地松手，让Brett坐了起来。后者低头揉着手腕，收敛起惊鸿一瞥的威压。

“你说我得努力争取是什么意思？”Eddy打破沉默问道。

Brett没有抬头。“你想讨论这个吗？”他轻轻地问，“你还需要这个吗？”

Eddy不知道答案。他没有对心理医生说起和Brett的新……安排，因为他该怎么开口呢？他没法说啊。他只是提起了缺少宣泄的渠道这码事。心理医生保证说他们会一起努力找到新的渠道，但是Brett，Brett是如此唾手可得。

而且，他总是可以相信Brett的，不是吗？

他清了清嗓子。“我猜是的。”

Brett沉默地换了只手腕揉着。他终于决定两只手都照顾到位了，转过身来面向Eddy。“我来决定什么时候开始。”

“但是——”

“你能信任你自己吗？”Brett一针见血，Eddy瘪了瘪嘴，摇摇头。

“我问，你答。我说，你做。就是这样。”Brett继续说道。

“如果……”Eddy顿住，目光游移。

“我不负责满足你的性癖，”Brett板着脸说。Eddy震惊地看着他，Brett大笑起来，拍手叫道：“这是还击！”

他跳下床，冲向浴室。

Eddy仍然震惊着。Brett也许会读心，但他搞错了一件事：Eddy完全没听到他的还击。他的全副心神都被Brett侧腰上自己的签名吸引住了。他不记得他什么时候签下的名，显然他的手有了自我意识（又一次！）。潦草的曲线从Brett的肋骨下缘延伸到右胸，最后一笔向心口飞去，指向Eddy自己都看不懂的涂鸦。

Eddy说不好自己具体的感受，唯一确定的是他觉得那名字很适合待在那里，就好像他的嘴唇很适合落在Brett的背上。但是，他不应当想要亲吻他最好的朋友，更不应当想要在他的身体上签名。从一开始这就是错的；从一开始他就不应当接受Brett的邀请。脱轨的失重感把他带回了平时的自己，Eddy沉重地往后靠去，带着他的道德和良心一起砸在墙上。

他只允许自己低落了两分钟。然后他爬起来，开始收拾一地的画笔和废纸。Brett浑身干干净净地回到房间时，Eddy已经收拾好了。他迅速看了眼签名曾经待过的地方，然后拿起换洗的衣物去了浴室。

一进入浴室，他就缓滞下来。他再次在镜子前陷入沉思，Brett的规则、他的反常状态以及所有“应当”都搅和在一起，叫他头疼。他转了个身，停下来，意识到自己在找Brett的签名。

Eddy冷静地打开水龙头，把头伸到水流下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中对心理医生的一切刻画都是不精准的。作者的资料来源是谷歌，两位主角的观点也有极大的局限性。


	4. Feeding

Brett提出的协议——即使过于简短——有力地镇压了Eddy脑海中的一大部分困惑。但在其他诸多困惑之上，那个问题仍然屹立不倒：Brett的游戏是什么？

毫无疑问，他的游戏和他们的协议不是一码事。Brett对此缄口不言，但语言不过是众多表述中最无力的一种。指向最终答案的证据似乎俯拾皆是：小到他在东西被弄乱时厌烦的皱眉，大到他固执地要求Eddy在……新的安排中完全服从。一旦看到了新的世界，再做猜测似乎不难。

答案似乎就在那里，但是Eddy愿意去揭开谜底吗？Brett从来没有暗示过任何回报——问题就在于他什么也不说！

Eddy气愤地把枕头扯过来罩着头。他真希望自己能像Brett一样一眼看穿对方，知道他想要什么，然后双手呈上——

等等。这会是答案吗？

予取予求的Brett——他过度活跃的大脑立刻模拟出Brett深情款款地说“我愿意”。Eddy打了个寒战。

他必须弄清楚这个问题。他必须知道Brett的游戏，因为Brett完全知道他的游戏。因为他……

因为他很想知道他能争取到什么。

你得努力争取。Brett是这么说的。他把这句话像个挑战一样抛给Eddy。就好像在说：看看你能不能做到像我这么好。我比你自己还了解你……

Eddy又打了个颤。这一次不是因为恶心或者不适。他翻过身去，把枕头抱在怀里。

还有那个吻……Brett完全没有给出反应。他是怎么想的呢？是当作Eddy的战术一笑了之吗？

他们不是没有亲吻过彼此：祝福的亲吻和笑闹的亲吻都有。但是这一个对于Eddy来说是不一样的。它没有落在脸颊或手背，甚至也不是嘴唇。它并非出于必须，但在那一刻Eddy觉得非如此不可。它让Eddy觉得……亲密。 Brett是否察觉到了这份不同呢？

Eddy是否希望他察觉到呢？

闹钟响了起来。

该死。他不可能就这么瞎想了一夜吧。

Brett伸手按掉了闹钟。再过五分钟，等闹钟响过第二遍以后他才会爬起来，浑身不乐意地洗漱用餐，开始新的一天。毕业季没有固定的时间表，Brett坚持规律的作息，一定程度上带动了整个宿舍的人，帮助他们避开死线地狱。

想到Brett让Eddy觉得充满勇气——或者鲁莽。他爬起来，跪在Brett的床头，盘算着如何开口。Brett大约是注意到有人接近，不情不愿地睁开眼睛。

“我一整晚都在思考，”Eddy脱口而出。

“我听见了，”Brett的声音黏成了一滩糖浆，“你他妈太吵了。”

Eddy瞪了他一眼。他反复告诉自己这个刚起床的Brett礼貌系统还没上线。再说，还有更要紧的事情。“我该怎么争取？”

Brett困惑地看着他，过了两秒才反应过来。他的眼睛完全睁开了。“你确定？”

不。“是的。”

Brett垂眼思考。他把手机拿起来，关掉了闹钟。“留在这里，”他吩咐Eddy。他戴上眼镜离开了卧室，Eddy看着他消失的背影，觉得自己的大脑又下线了。时间滴答滴答流逝，期待和恐惧逐渐爬上他的心头。他知道Brett不会伤害他，但他不知道自己是否准备好了认识Brett的另一面。

但他有种直觉，最终他会接受的。

Brett及时出现在卧室门口，打断了Eddy的胡思乱想。他端着一碟切好的水果，把门带上，走向Eddy。Eddy刚刚直起身来，Brett就摇摇头：“别动。”

Eddy跪坐回去，逐渐开始意识到这游戏是什么了。

Brett把碟子放在床头柜上，坐在Eddy身边。他拿起一块苹果递到Eddy嘴边。Eddy嗅到了Brett常用的洗手液的味道，那是一种淡淡的蜂蜜味，柔和甜美。他盯着Brett的手指看了一会儿，苹果的汁液顺着Brett的手指流了下去，汇聚在他的掌心。

Eddy咬住苹果，慢慢地咀嚼，然后吞了下去。

他看向Brett，后者并没有看向他，只是专注地看着碟子里的水果，仿佛在思考下一口吃什么。最后他拿起一块蜜瓜。

Eddy再一次从他手中叼走了水果。他意识到这个动作让他像只宠物犬，可是也许是睡眠的匮乏削弱了他的感受力，他并不觉得被羞辱，只觉得慵懒。他慢慢地吃完了这一小碟水果，这差不多就是他早餐的份量。

他意识到这就是他的早餐：这是他昨天买的水果沙拉。

Brett把最后一块水果喂给他，但没有收回手。Eddy迟疑地看着他湿漉漉的手指，抬眼看向Brett，怀疑自己是否理解错误。这一次他迎上了Brett的视线。他看得出Brett在竭力掩饰他的内心，但这对Eddy来说毫无作用。Brett的遮掩反而让Eddy安下心来，他低头尝试着舔了舔Brett的中指。

水果的甜味儿和淡淡的咸味混合在一起，并不算难以接受的味道。Eddy含住Brett的中指，先是轻轻地吮吸其上的汁液，然后用舌头舔干净。等他确保每一寸皮肤都没有别的味道以后，他放开这一根手指，衔住Brett的食指。Eddy几乎能感觉到Brett的视线落在他头顶。但当他抬眼看向Brett，后者只是面无表情地看着已经空了的碟子。

但他的耳尖通红。Eddy好心地没有指出来，只是继续自己的工作。他清理干净了Brett的手指，然后往前倾身，舔舐Brett的手掌。Brett在他舌尖下颤抖了一下，立刻恢复了稳定。Eddy无声地微笑起来。他没有想到可以如此轻易地撬动Brett的防线，如果下次他们再玩谁笑谁输的话，Eddy就有把握了。

他结束了他的工作，然后，只是出于乐趣，他在Brett手腕内侧淡淡的青筋上轻吻，这才坐回脚跟上。他看向Brett，后者正盯着自己的手腕。Brett正在困惑——这想法让Eddy感到一阵报复的快感。

Brett的走神并没有持续多久。他很快拿起碟子，同时告诉Eddy：“去刷牙吧。”在他起身之前，Eddy压住他的膝盖：“我的报酬是什么？”

Brett对上他的视线。“你想要什么？”他轻声问。

这个问题难倒了Eddy，但他狡猾地把它抛了回去：“我的表现值得什么呢？”

Brett挑眉。“我没时间和你玩抛接球游戏；这样如何？今天晚上我可以给你十五分钟的时间。”

“十五分钟，”Eddy重复道，“做什么呢？”

“这就是你的问题了，”Brett说。他站起来，离开了卧室。 好吧，问题不但没有减少，还变得更多了。但是没关系，Eddy会把它们解决掉的，因为他很聪明，而且下定了决心，而且最重要的是：他已经看到了希望的曙光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我必须重申一遍这篇文更像是一个系列，完全属于自己爽爽，所以会有OOC甚至角色不连贯。


	5. Non-con

十五分钟。三个五分钟。五个三分钟。一个问题够一分钟吗？上次……他用了多久？

Eddy叉起一块苹果。他不该现在想这个的，但他克制不住。他该做什么？他能做什么？

Brett真是狡猾至极。把问题抛给他，自己又轻轻松松地做自己的事情去了。

他真的不该想这个的。他还要准备面试，还有演出，还有他们共同的爱好，这些都需要时间精力。但他仍然在想。十五分钟可以做些什么？

亲吻或者殴打，表白或者质询。所有的可能性缠绕在一起，在他脑海中翻腾不休，直到他回到宿舍，看见Brett翘着脚趴在床上。他不自觉地放松下来，风暴平息了。他轻手轻脚地关上门。Brett抬起头来，眼尾弯成一个自然的微笑。他像只猫一样舒展脊柱，翻身坐起来。

“你毁了我的一天，”Eddy脱口而出。Brett笑了起来，把手机翻过去。“那你打算怎么报复我？”

那笑容洗尽了Eddy的犹豫。他两步走到床边，俯身亲吻Brett。Brett像是有所预感，提前仰起脸来。他们的嘴唇在半路相遇。

亲吻Brett的感觉就只是……Brett。他带着Eddy在这一刻之前并未意识到自己已经熟知的味道。准确说，那并不是一种味道，而是……一种……感觉。像是已经亲吻过千万遍。尽管他们仍在手忙脚乱地寻找合适的角度。矛盾地和谐。Eddy觉得自己正在跃升，尽管Brett正勾着他的脖子把他拉下来。

扑通一声，Eddy失去了平衡，跌倒在Brett身上。他毫无缘由地大笑起来，Brett咕哝了两声，Eddy低头轻啄他的嘴角。

“这就是你想要的吗？”Brett低声问他。Eddy默不作声，把Brett的衣摆撩起来。Brett的肋骨像琴弦一样抵在他手掌下，他一路摸上去，Brett的呼吸被打乱了节奏。他看得出来Brett在忍着不笑出来，但他决定不去理会。他仍然沉浸在既陌生又熟悉的奇妙感觉中，靠触觉重新认识Brett的身体。他把头埋在Brett的胸口。

闹钟突然响了。

Eddy困惑地睁开眼睛。在他身下，Brett伸长胳膊把手机拿过来，关掉计时器。他坐起来，把衣服拉下去，终于对上Eddy的视线。“……你还好吗？”

他躲开Eddy突然的亲吻。“时间到了！”他轻快地喝止。

但在两条腿被压制的情况下要完全躲开Eddy是不可能的。Eddy轻轻松松地把他摁倒在床上。他们互相瞪了一会儿，Eddy怒气满盈，Brett莫名其妙。

只是因为你欠我吗？无论什么都可以也包含这个？是不是谁都可以？——对你来说我是什么？Eddy在脑海里换了几套说辞，终于强迫自己问了出来：“……你的底线在哪里？”

Brett似乎没察觉到他升腾的怒气，认认真真地想了一下。“永久性伤残吧？”他得出结论。

Eddy听见自己笑了一声。“很好。”他再次探头亲吻Brett，后者再一次躲过了。“Eddy。”

他没回答。亲不到嘴唇，他张口咬在Brett的耳垂上。Brett吃惊地叫了一声，奋力推了Eddy一把。“你会后悔的，”他说。比起威胁，他的语气更像是担忧。

Eddy同意他的话。他将来会后悔的，而且是在非常短暂的将来。但现在他非常、非常需要这个。也许需要不是一个合适的词，他只是……他只是失去了控制自己的力气。

为何要去控制？他想要，Brett不在乎。不是吗？Eddy冷眼看着自己像野兽一样啃咬Brett的脖颈，清醒地意识到自己失控了。即使如此，他也不敢看Brett的脸。他有点意外Brett没有给出指令，按照约定难道他不该介入吗？他更阴暗一点的那一部分想道，Brett本来可以阻止他的，但既然Brett没有明确拒绝，那就这样吧。

他花了一点时间剥掉Brett的睡衣。和露出在外的手脚不同，Brett的肚子和大腿是柔软的乳白。他粗暴地使用了它们，愤怒和被背叛的伤痛喷薄而出，微薄的快感几乎被屏蔽在负面情绪之外。

等到情绪的爆发结束之后，他立刻后悔了。

他趴在Brett身上，没敢看Brett的表情，但凭借Brett一动不动的肢体语言，他猜测Brett不会有好脸色的。在千钧重的沉默中，时间似乎停滞了。Eddy放纵自己逃避了三次呼吸的时间，强迫自己开口了。“我很抱歉……”他几乎没把话说完。

Brett拍了拍他的背。“我原谅你，”他说。Eddy睁开眼睛。他抬头看向Brett的脸孔，一时分辨不出Brett淡漠的神情代表怎样的情绪。Brett抬手挠挠Eddy的后颈，有点痒，但并不在Eddy的承受能力之外。“但是你得答应我，将来你要原谅我一次。”

Eddy想不出Brett能有什么要他原谅的地方。但他似乎没有别的选择。他点点头。Brett抿出一个紧绷的微笑，将手指埋进Eddy的头发中，轻轻梳理。“行啦。没有永久性伤残，我可以接受。”

Eddy深吸一口气。“但是……我很抱歉，”这一次他说得顺利了一点，“我不知道为什么……我不应该……对不起。你不应该原谅我的。”他沉默了一阵子。“我是个恶魔。”他认罪。

“不！”Brett叫道。他捧起Eddy的头，直视Eddy的双眼，“听着，你只是不一样而已。我也是。我不在乎疼痛或者性之类的，你需要一个渠道，而且我们刚巧是朋友。所以，你没有做错什么，别惩罚你自己。”

“并非如此！”Eddy觉得荒谬极了，“错的就是错的！不管是对谁……尤其是对你！”

“你的道德水准也太高了点，”Brett翻了个白眼。他放弃了说理，转而问道：“如果我惩罚你，你会好受点吗？”

“我会好受点吗？”Eddy重复了一遍，“明明你才是被……为什么你……你真的一点都不在乎吗？”

“当然，性只是性而已。而且实话说，你这充其量只是性骚扰的程度。你没有伤害我，一点儿都没有。”

Eddy的头重重地垂下去，下巴戳在Brett的肩膀上。这会儿他身体的每一克都重得难以承受。“怎么了？”Brett问他。他等了一会儿，不耐烦地扯了扯Eddy的头发。“我们是朋友，对吧？没什么不能说的。”

“我想要的不只是性，”Eddy脱口而出。他有点懊恼，但他并不能更加低落了。“我很抱歉……”他再次说道。既然开了口，再压抑就没必要了，“我以为你……我觉得我喜欢上你了。”

Brett的手停驻片刻，继续梳了下去。“Eddy，我们做了好多年朋友了，你以前从来没这么觉得过。”

“可能是因为我们认识的时候都还是孩子，”Eddy把脸埋在Brett的颈窝里。“然后你……你让我觉得……你让我意识到你是……”他停下来，说不出口。所幸Brett领会了他的意思，笑了一声。“我的错。”他毫无歉意地说道。他的手滑到Eddy的后颈上，拇指轻轻地打圈。这份难得的温存让Eddy放松下来。“你呢？”他轻声问。

Brett没有立刻回答。过了好一会儿，他才开口：“Eddy，那会……很复杂。”

“我们已经很复杂了，”Eddy指出。

Brett叹了口气。“让我想想，好吗？”

希望悄悄抬起头来，愧疚一脚把它踩灭了。“你不需要考虑我。”

Brett又笑了起来。“你真的觉得我会委屈自己？”他圆润的指甲划过Eddy脊柱顶端的突起，“Eddy，你也太自大了。”

Eddy瞪了他一眼。但Brett的话钻进他的脑海里，从这个角度来说确实……但是。“但是，你也没有拿到什么好处。或者有什么我不知道的吗？”他撑起上身，意识到这是所有问题的核心。“你从来不肯说这一点，”他眯起眼睛，“我们不是朋友吗？”

Brett被噎住了。他的手从Eddy后颈滑落下来。Eddy安静地等着。Brett挣扎了片刻，终于下定决心。是什么决心，Eddy不知道，但至少他开口了。“我不喜欢失去控制，仅此而已。”

灵光一闪即逝，Eddy没能抓住。“这是什么意思？”他困惑地坐起来，看着Brett起身，捡起睡衣穿上。“我要再去洗个澡，”Brett告诉他，“别想太多，Eddy。”

“我做不到，”Eddy自暴自弃地说。Brett推了推眼镜。“好吧，这样。”他拉着Eddy来到衣橱边，示意他钻进去。等到Eddy一头雾水地坐在自己的衣服堆上，Brett翻出一条领带蒙在他眼睛上，熟练地打上结。他确认过结的松紧，拍拍Eddy的肩膀。“别动，等我回来。”

衣橱的门被关上了，然后是房间门。洗涤剂和陈旧的布料的味道充斥在Eddy鼻尖，让他直打喷嚏。喷嚏破坏了一切可能的气氛，无论是焦虑还是自责还是其他什么。在第十五个或者十六个喷嚏的时候他想，这是不是就是他可怜的小提琴的感想。然后，阿嚏！Brett到底还要多久？阿嚏！

他无聊到开始试图精神练习的时候门终于开了。Eddy用一个喷嚏迎接光明。Brett笑得解开领带的手都在颤。“扯平了吧？”他问。

Eddy并不觉得扯平了，但沉甸甸的罪恶感确实在喷嚏中消失无踪。他从衣柜里钻出来，嘀咕道：“你才是恶魔。”Brett把领带卷起来，放回原处。“没错，没错，”他后退两步倒在床上，“我告诉过你了我不正常。”

是这样吗？Eddy端详着Brett。他的朋友看起来挺正常的。Brett冲他笑了一笑。一个共谋的微笑。Eddy试着回以微笑。

“噢，还有，”Eddy出门时Brett叫住他，“记得你欠我一次原谅。”

“我应该担心吗？”Eddy半是认真地问道。Brett晃了晃脚。“担心也没用，”他平静地说。

这对Eddy头脑中的风暴一点帮助都没有，但Eddy能怎么办呢？

他只能去洗个滚烫的热水澡。


End file.
